bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/My favorite Fan Song about the Nightmare Before Christmas
To prove i'm not the only person in the world with issues, check out this really funny song! It's called Kidnap LS&B (Kidnap Lock, Shock, and Barrel) and it's a spoof of Kidnap the Sandy Claws. BOTH We're kidnapping L S and B? MANDA That sounds hard. ARI We'll wait and see. Actually this could be easy! MANDA Whadaya mean? ARI Listen to me! BOTH We're twice their size! ARI Wee! BOTH La la la la la la (etc.) Kidnap L S and B a lesson to be taught, show them what it really feels to get gagged and caught! ARI The trick-or treaters we will stalk until Amanda catches Lock, the other two I'll sense their fear, swipe and get the hell outta here! MANDA HOLD IT! Heres a better scheme To be successful in our dream Lets lock these three kids up real tight So they wont put up such a fight! BOTH Kidnap L S and B wrap them up in tape, lock them in the closet and don't let them escape! ARI Though we love the Oogie Boogie Man, BOTH He'll never find out of our plan! MANDA Cuz if he does, oh what he'll do, BOTH He'll cook us both into a stew! Wee! MANDA I think we should set some bait some candy oughtta do the trick. Taffy, licorish, chocolate, and also lollypops to lick! ARI Where're we gonna get the candy? Yaknow this isnt Halloween! MANDA We can get some from the store, BOTH so watch out for us crazy teens! Kidnap L S & B on the count of 10, Dont put Shock in the same cell as Lock, cuz we know what'll happen then! Because everybody knows how much we love this evil three Stop wasting time lets get them now! They'll soon belong to me! MANDA Ill be so happy after this cuz then ill have them all to kiss BOTH and then we'll give them many hugs Until their eyes will bug! MANDA YAAAAY! ARI We are crazy fangirls BOTH And we're known for being weird. Obsessions make us happy, and invincible when jeered! ARI I get my Barrel and my Shock MANDA Ok with me, Give me Lock. ARI FINE. MANDA HEE HEE! ARI Alright, Manda, listen up! Here's the plan that we will use: We'll hide in the treehouse; spy a bit, and please hold back on "aw's" and coos. Now when they least expect a thing, there'll be no time to lose! BOTH No time to dance, no time to sing, "Henchmen Kidnaped!" will hit the news! Kidnap L S & B Make them think we're not when they are not looking thats when they will be caught Kidnap L S & B Put them in a trance Bring them home and keep them there That is when we we'll dance Kidnap L S & B Listen to them scream! Time to use them to our will WE ARE QUITE THE TEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! SECRET MESSAGE FROM MANDA: I'm still not the one who went onto Kindom Hearts and went to Christmas Town just to watch Barrel walk around for 10 minutes... No. That was you. *pause* ...Buck BUCKAW! Category:Blog posts